


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ultra Void

by MetaMaster276



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaMaster276/pseuds/MetaMaster276
Summary: Feeling scared and lost deep in a rainforest in the heart of the New Pōmaikaʻi Island, Ada, who had just transformed into an Eevee, is approached by Tommy, a rebellious Axew asking her what happened. She then tells him the truth that she was a human who had turned into the Evolution Pokémon she is after a bizarre, dreadful dream involving travel throughout Ultra Space and that she now has no recollection of being her former self. Tommy refuses to believe her at first, about to pass her as yet another wild Pokémon, but eventually the two agree to pair up with each other, and little did they know that it would become the start of the adventure of their lives.





	Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ultra Void

There I was, laying belly-up on the muddy ground. A downpour had just passed, and rays of light shone through the tree-covered rain forest as the sun peeked out from the last thick, gray band of storm clouds receding from it. Despite the pleasant, tropical weather, I felt like a lethargic mess overall; my brown fur became all matted and grimy from the muck I was nearly submerged in, and my mind had just become a clean slate after a terrible nightmare I had the night before.

The odd dream I had was almost unexplainable. What I did remember was flowing through what seemed like other dimensions in the universe, slowly increasing in speed, and then ending with me seeing a massive, golden draconic creature with not two, but four wings, emitting a menacing screech, then everything around me turned white. This was the last of my human self; everything else was a total blank.

I was about to investigate my surroundings when an olive-green reptilian figure approached me from the bush, which I then realized it was an Axew, another species of Pokémon. Too traumatized to trust anyone, I was about to run away, but I decided to stay put in the hopes of someone helping me.

"What happened? Are you okay?” the alarmed Axew quavered.

“I… I had some crazy dream… and then I somehow became an Eevee.” I sputtered, shaking off all the mud. “First, I floated through some strange dimensions… and then I saw some scary, alien-like dragon Pokémon roaring right at my face.”

“Umm… I don’t really think that must have happened, it must have been some exaggeration.” The Tusk Pokémon rebuked.

“No, it’s true, I never had a dream like this in my life!” I argued. “That’s why I was looking for someone to help me get out of this jungle!”

“Hmm… Now I see why you’re crying out for help. How about we work this out together, okay?” The Axew offered kindly. “What is your name, anyway?”

“Thanks, I’m Ada, that’s all I call to mind of my former self, but first, where am I?”

“You’re in the outskirts of Gula Village on New Pōmaikaʻi Island.”

“Gula… what? Those are some weird-sounding names for villages or islands…”

“Basically, this is the Alola region, but it’s inhabited by Pokémon, that’s how we name our islands like that. I know this area, so why don’t you come with me? I’ll show you around.”

I followed the young Dragon-type along the earthy path, and it didn’t take long for me to realize where I was now. We had just reached a coastline bordered by the forest I was lost in. I could hear the turquoise waves crashing against the fine, silvery sand I was standing on, then soaking my paws. The clear, cyan sky now perfectly complemented with the intense sunlight on the beach, but also having the brisk sea breeze from the ocean and the sight of aquatic Pokémon like Clauncher spraying out some bubbles from its claws and Magikarp leaping about in the sea further added to the livelihood and serenity of the shore. It was simply like no other.

“WAAAAAAAAH!!!”

“What’s going on?” I wondered in suspicion after a frightened cry broke the peaceful silence of our surroundings.

Tommy turned to me. “I don’t know, but something’s definitely not right.”

Suddenly, a Pokémon slammed right into me, knocking me down into the soggy sand. I got back up and looked at the Pokémon in the eyes; it was a Minccino whose aghast expression on her face clearly indicating something serious going on nearby. Our intuitions were correct.

“What’s wrong?”

“I got into some tunnel… and I was… attacked!” the Chinchilla Pokémon yelped, almost incomprehensibly.

“By who?”

“Some monster in that cave… with a pair of giant claws… and wings!”

“Don’t worry.” Tommy assured the Minccino, stroking her scruff of fur atop her head. “We’ll go and deal with whoever is that ‘monster’ in that cave.”

“Really? You’re that brave and strong?”

Tommy nodded.

“Well, let’s do it!” I exclaimed, motivated with somewhere to explore. After all, I still had to get to know the area first before resolving to settle here.

As a threesome, we walked across the shore until we saw a rocky formation blanketed in moss jutting out of the forest. As we inched closer to it, Minccino, following us closely, began to nervously tremble.

“Is this where the ‘monster’ lives in?” I asked her, lifting my left paw to point out where the tunnel is.

“Y-Y-Yes…” Minccino whimpered.

We were right by the entrance to the tunnel, roughly around six feet tall. Looking inside revealed a rocky pathway with moss sprawling across every inch of the tunnel, exactly like the exterior, and would eventually get darker the closer we get to the pit.

“Ready?”

“Sure.” Tommy and Minccino agreed in unison.

Then, out came a Nincada from a crack in the ground in front of me. This scared the timid Minccino, hiding behind Tommy but the Nincada felt the same way, trying to flee into the darkness in search of another hole. After all, these bugs despise the light, which is why they live underground.

My wariness in the beginning of my new life as a Pokémon had soon developed into battle instincts kicking into overdrive. Ready to Tackle, I tensed my muscles, stepped back, took a deep breath, and then I lunged at the Nincada ramming it into its exoskeleton. In response, it stopped to calmly Harden its body to take less damage from my attack, like it was nothing. I would launch another Tackle onto the Trainee Pokémon, and it again Hardened, leaving me with frustration because it was like I was attacking the rocks on the ground rather than my target. Thinking of what to do to defeat the Nincada in the way, it tried to Scratch me as a last-ditch effort to survive, so I impulsively delivered a fell blow on that bug with my standard ramming attack, and then it slumped into one of the many openings in the earth as it fainted. _Who knew an Eevee could have such a prey drive?_

I scanned the tunnel’s surroundings once more, and after seeing more Nincada, along with some Wurmple, scurrying across the ceiling, walls, and floor, I discovered that the holes are burrows for Bug-types to live in. _Maybe the “monster” Minccino fears is yet another bug Pokémon?_

“Follow me!” I commanded Tommy and Minccino, and into the dark, mossy tunnel we went.


End file.
